


Sunrise

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sallymn gave me the prompt Ezra and Sunrise.</p><p>My Muse, Pegasus came up with the following "missing scene" from "The New Law."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch,Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made. Thank you to Kristen for naming Ezra's horse. Sunrise is another triple drabble.

Stars twinkled in the night sky above as Ezra laid out his bedroll upon the ground close to the campfire which he had lit earlier. It had been a while since the gambler had camped out alone. He had gotten used to doing it with six other men during his time as a regulator in Four Corners. "Getting too soft," snorted Ezra to himself.

But then Marshall Bryce had stepped off of the stage and the direction of his life had once again changed.

"Had it really only been a day since he and some of the other seven had ridden away from Four Corners?" Ezra thought as he burrowed deeper into his bedding and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Several hours later after an unrestful sleep, the southerner blinked awake and stretched out the kinks from his body. Lord, he missed his feather bed. He also needed a cup of coffee or two as it appeared he was up even before the sun.

Tinges of pink, orange and gold began to blanket the horizon while Ezra attended to his morning ablutions.

A short time later, he crouched by the campfire, gently lifted the coffeepot heating above it and poured himself a cup of Arbuckle's. He then sat Indian style upon the bedroll. As he sipped his coffee, his green eyes contemplatively drank in the brilliantly vivid hues, coloring the sky as the sun rose majestically in the sky. The gambler usually admired sunsets rather than sunrises.

Today he would do both.

The golden light of the rising sun bathed him and the sun's rays warmed him as he finished packing up the camp. Taking one last, long gaze at the glorious sunrise, Ezra mounted Chaucer, wheeled around and rode off determined to find a lucrative game of chance.


End file.
